


Demon meets Devil

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abyss of Inksanity, Choking, Graphic Violence, Hanging, Revenge, demon merging, wally gets a wakup call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: Wally wants vengeance on Sammy for everything he has caused.
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Demon meets Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of these characters and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.
> 
> Sammy is saedukai's

The pipes gave low groans from his weight as he shifted on it just slightly so that his legs would not be asleep. He had been waiting for hours. Hours on in the air, his hands twisted with 4 feet of wire and he still hasn’t come yet. He let out a sigh, he always hated this type of trap, but he was used to it. At times there was no other way. 

Still doesn’t stop it from being a bore. His hands would twist around the wire a few times. Feeling the cool biting metal in his black hands, trying to keep himself calm with slow even breaths. The pain in his eye socket was still burning, driving him to keep still. To keep waiting as the drips of the ink were echoing in his ears, the silence making everything amplified, thumping in the inside of his skull. 

When he was starting to feel that maybe he had chosen his roost in a poor location and was about to slide off the pipe, the clanking of footsteps halted his movements. Turning towards the sound, his lips twisted into a grin. 

It was Sammy. 

And he was alone.

With no handsome guard in sight. Wally lifted himself back up onto the pipe, his hands stretching the metal thread between his hands. The threads interlocked so tightly between fingers and rooted on his wrists that there was no way he would lose his grip. 

The other seemed to be deep in thought, his footsteps in a slight sway from side to side. It almost seemed like the other was intoxicated, speaking to himself, but not loud enough for Wally to hear. 

It was perfect, his aching joints and his tingling asleep legs were worth it as the steps got louder, and the mass of brunette hair flowed just below him. With experienced speed and ease he reached down wrapping the wire deep into the others throat, squeezing a strangled gasp from the man as he pulled him up. His body twisting along with the wires, creating a noose around Sammy’s throat and with one slip of his body, fell on the other side of the pipe. His wrists popping from the sudden fall and the stress of the weight from both sides. 

Using himself as the weight against Sammy, the prophet struggled in the air, his hands grasping fruitlessly on his neck, the wire digging into the flesh deep, cutting off his oxygen completely. His feet kicking in the air, unable to find any kind of leverage, twisting and arching in confusion. 

Wally couldn’t help but laugh as he gave the other a rough kick to his back. Twisting him around so that he could watch the other suffer. “W-w-wally?” choked out Sammy, his voice so strained that it sounded like his lungs were about to pop. His eyes bursting out of their sockets in sheer agony. Tears, snot and drool escaping all of his orifices, making Wally’s body start to electrify in glee. 

“Dis is whatcha get yuh fucker!” He roared, his fingers gripping onto the metal strands tighter. The burning of his eye socket was roaring, needing to give himself instant satisfaction as he reached around the others waist with his legs and started to pull him down. 

Sammy started to struggle anew, all noises from him were now pathetic little squeaks like a mouse being squeezed till it’s bones cracked. The wire dug in so deep into his throat that his skin was starting to turn into a rich blue. Wally’s favorite colour, he was so tempted on leaning in to give him a kiss. Just to fuck up his mind a little more. The thought made him erupt in laughter again, shaking Sammy to the core. 

Sammy’s legs kicked, hips trying to tear away from Wally with enough force that he lost one of his shoes, clanking to the bottom, his toes curling and flexing as they were losing feeling. But, with all the energy he was using, the weaker he was and just as he felt the other starting to lose all his hope, something rushed through them. Wally froze, his laughter stopped in a crack as his lungs were depleted of all air. His body felt so...cold. Like he was just dipped into a frozen lake in the middle of january in the midst of a snow storm. 

His body was shaking and he didn’t know why. Fear was all he could feel as a pillar of ink had surrounded the other intrapping his legs along with him. Wally wanted to scream, but his voice was trapped in his body. Wwhat wwas going on?

He felt his body start to shift as a hand started to form through the mass, grasping onto the wires high above. His legs were no longer around Sammy’s waist as another arm formed around them, forcing him to stay there. He couldn’t struggle anyway, he was too enraptured by what he was seeing. 

A white face started to form through the middle of the muck. A grin that mirrored his own greeted him and it chuckled. It… It was so similar to Sammy… but It wasn’t him. It was like a mask. But. It moved and It’s mouth opened and closed as It spoke. Wally couldn’t hear anything that It said as he just stared. The hand that held onto the wires let him go, making the shift of his weight clash onto the hard wooden floor. His head taking the brunt of it as pain soared through him. His mind fuzzy as the thing…. It lifted his legs up and grinned down at him. It’s thin frame shaking in laughter as It said something else, that Wally never caught on. 

He was lifted up once more by his legs and tossed to the other side of the room. His body sliding across the floor and hitting against the wall. His back making a satisfying crack against the wood. 

“I said. You think that would have gotten me, Franks?” It said, It’s words were like if he had been smoking for years but also after he had taken a large bite of pudding and didnt swallow. It was such a weird sound that Wally snapped out of his trance, swinging his legs and jumping up to full upright position. 

“What the fuck are yuh?” He was gritting his teeth, ink was spilling from his mouth. His tongue was pulsing in pain from having bitten it. 

It just chuckled at him. A long pointed tail swinging just behind it, taking a step towards Wally who took two steps back. 

“I am Lawrence… but not Lawrence….And I am Bendy… but not Bendy...Do you understand Franks?” It purred taking a side step to see the other’s reaction.. Its glowing left eye peering deep into his soul. “I have to admit… that was a very interesting trap you made… “ It praised him and it just caused his very soul to chill, his feet gliding to the opposite side as well. 

“But… I really shouldn’t be surprised by a born killer.” Wally gazed at him in confusion. 

“How did you...” he asked and It smiled even wider if that was possible and nodded. 

“They used to call you the Red Demon back in Brooklyn right? The infamous cleaner with a smile on his face?” It purred stepping forward, humming in satisfaction as Wally didn’t move, too shocked in his core to even register what was said to him. 

“How?” He finally said. “How… n-no one..”

It twisted itself back, It’s long gangly limbs wrapping around itself as It bursted into hysterics. “You really think I wouldn’t know?!” It roared. “You are me and I am you… I know everything Franks.” It’s neck made an audible crack as It twisted towards him, his teeth now sharp and his eye glowing so bright it almost blinded him. 

“I know everything about everyone here… Nothing is a secret from me…” It purred stepping towards him and Wally just collapsed, his legs didn’t have any power in them any longer. He felt his heart about to explode, his mind was reeling, unable to make sense. Even his killer’s apathy wasn’t doing any good as it just… couldn’t catch up with anything that was going on. 

His chin was cradled in the Devil’s hands, claws digging into his face as he was lifted up to look at the mask. “I will allow you to live Franks… You will be punished for your insolence some other time.“ It purred, “But, right now I decided that your too interesting to die...don’t disappoint me.” It dropped Wally like a rag doll with a sharp thud, moving towards the hallway, the ink that branched itself across the walls disappearing along with his powerful aura. 

Wally felt his body weaken and his mind went black.


End file.
